A Man of Honor
by dreamer4174
Summary: Hiram and Leroy Berry are greeted by an unexpected vistior with an even more unexpected proposition. A small "deleted scene" before the end of the season three finale.


A Selfless Act

A/N: And…what's an epic finale without several fics to follow it? That was heartbreakingly beautiful, and though I'm sad, I don't have an actual heartache like I did with the previous breakup. Because really, it was the ultimate romantic gesture. Honestly, I'm excited about the fics that'll be inspired from everyone – we need something to get us through the hiatus, right? And it'll be neat to see them find their way back to each other again – as far as future fics go, that kind of premise is my favorite!

But based on something Finn said, here's a scene that I imagine will be written about – or maybe it won't – that could've happened before that tearful goodbye.

And I wrote this incredibly fast, so I apologize about the typos.

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor the epicness that is Finchel.

* * *

"…and the florist said we could do white tulips instead of the carnations, which I'm very pleased about! Kurt, Mercedes, and I are going to have a sleepover at her house, so I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Love you, Dads!" And with a cheerful flourish, Rachel Berry walked out of the living room that her parents were currently lounging in and left the house.

"Leroy," Hiram began. "Do we really think Rachel is ready for this? For _marriage_? It's like she's seventeen going on thirty-five."

Leroy shook his head, "I don't know, dear. She's incredibly determined to be with Finn. And they really do seem to love each other. I just don't want her to regret marrying so young when she could've been in New York chasing her dreams. I'm actually the most-" Leroy's thoughts were interrupted when a soft knocking was heard.

Hiram glanced at his watch and looked over to Leroy who simply shrugged. "Well, allow me, then." Hiram headed toward the door, muttering to himself about unexpected visitors and lazy partners. When he saw the familiar blue truck parked in his driveway, he sighed before opening the door.

"Rachel isn't here, Finn. She went over to Mercedes's house for a sleepover..." Hiram trailed off at the sight before him. There were circles underneath Finn's eyes, and they were red and puffy looking. There was unshaven stubble on his usually clean cut face, and his hair was strewn in all directions.

"I'm not here to see Rachel." Finn said quietly, his eyes never leaving a piece of paper that Hiram just now noticed was firmly held in Finn's grasp.

Legitimate concern for the boy filled Hiram, and he quickly showed Finn inside, announcing Finn's arrival to Leroy.

Leroy stood up upon seeing Finn's disheveled appearance. "Son? Is everything alright? Can I get you anything?"

Finn's smile didn't reach his eyes. "You know a glass of water couldn't hurt – it seems to help Rachel, anyway." Leroy exchanged glances with Hiram and went to the kitchen. He came back to find Finn and Hiram in the study. He set the glass down next to Finn and received a small grimace of gratitude in return.

Finn ran a hand threw his hair and then sighed deeply. "I guess you two are wondering why I'm here."

"Yes, I imagine that is in the realm of possibility. Ow!" Hiram received a sharp jab in the side from Leroy who gave him a pointed look.

"You know, I think it'll just be easier if I show you guys this first." Finn thrust the piece of paper Hiram had noticed beforehand into Leroy's hand, and Hiram read the contents of what appeared to be an e-mail over his partner's shoulder.

_To Ms. Berry:_

_I really hope you realize that I am an extremely busy woman who is not at all amused by the drama that your audition and the aftermath has caused this institution. That being said, I am pleased that you have changed your mind and are so inclined to attend the university in the fall._

_Attached is all the necessary information that a new student at NYADA needs, including your dormitory assignment._

_Please contact me if you have any further questions._

_Regards,_

_Mme. Carmen Tibideaux_

Hiram read the e-mail once more before looking back to Finn. "I e-mailed Madame Tibideaux, using Rach's account. As far as Ms. Tibideaux knows, Rachel took back her deferral, and accepted NYADA's offer."

Hiram stared at him in disbelief. "You know she'll kill you when she finds out you did that, right? I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to still get married and stay here?"

Finn met Hiram's eyes for the first time since his arrival, softly shook his head, and whispered a pained _no_. I know you both have said you supported our decision to marry, but we all know that marrying me is not in Rachel's best interest at the moment. She has to take this opportunity at NYADA and has to shine all on her own. If I let her stay with me instead, I'd never be able to forgive myself. She's a star. And she can't be one if she's married to me."

Leroy put a hand to his mouth, and Hiram noticed tears forming, before his own eyes were clouded with them. "Finn," Leroy began slowly. "She won't do it. You and I both know she won't. She loves you far too much."

"I'm not going to give her a choice," Finn's voice cracked with emotion. "Mr. and Mr. Berry, I know you've been protective of your daughter and haven't always been the biggest fan of me. But I want to let you both know that I am so grateful that you let me in and accepted me into your family. You both have become fathers to me in some ways. And now it's time for me to restore my own father's honor – it's time for me to continue his legacy."

Hiram held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, son. Are you breaking up with us?"

Finn bowed his head. "I've enlisted. I leave for Fort Benning, Georgia in a couple months. We all know how stubborn Rachel can be. She'll want to follow me. But I can't let her do that. And now, being in the army, she won't be able to. She can't be tied down at all. She has to follow her dreams in New York. And in order to do that, I have to let her go." Silent tears were feverishly coursing down Finn's cheeks, but he met both of the Berry men's gazes regardless, daring them to argue with him.

"Finn," Hiram started. "What you plan to do is probably the most selfless thing I've ever witnessed a person doing. You really do love her, don't you?"

Finn forced a smile. "Isn't it obvious? I'd do _anything_ for your daughter. And I guarantee you both that will never, _ever _change."

Hiram couldn't hold back his emotions any longer and gripped Finn in a tight hug, Leroy joining in after a couple of seconds.

"Thank you," Hiram whispered brokenly. "Thank you for loving our daughter that much." And as he said the words, he stared at the remarkable young man before him. There was never a doubt that Finn cared for Rachel deeply. But Finn's decision showed Hiram how much of a man he had become. He decided at that moment – and a quick shared glance with Leroy told Hiram that he was thinking the same – that one day, if Finn and Rachel's path were to cross once more, and Finn sought a marital blessing a second time, he would not hesitate to wholeheartedly give his consent.

Finn hastily wiped his eyes before nodding his head firmly. "In order to get Rachel on that train to New York, I'm gonna need both of your help. I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: Can you all just imagine what a heartbreaking scene this would be? Ironic that Finn finally gets their complete approval - and there's no doubt in my mind of that being canon - by leaving her.


End file.
